fraud_reportswikiaorg-20200214-history
GKG
=Description of the Registrar= From https://www.gkg.net/contact/history.html GKG.NET, INC. was founded in 1993. In late 1994 GKG.NET,INC. entered the Internet business as Global Knowledge Group (GKG) taking immediate advantage of the expanding Internet commerce of the World Wide Web. Our Mission Statement: To continue to develop and build GKG into the premier Internet Solutions company that equally values its customers, shareholders and employees by emphasizing excellence in service, corporate integrity, technical expertise and long-term vision as part of our corporate experience. Founders: Paul Marvin, CEO Taylor Marvin, CTO __TOC__ =Anti-Crime Position= Official Position GKG deals with abuse reports in these situations: * The content is physically hosted on our network, or * The domain is with GKG, the content is hosted anywhere, and the nature of the abuse is malicious in nature which can potentially affect the stability of private and public networks. Examples of these types of situations is the distribution of malware and phishing sites, or * The domain is with GKG, the content is hosted anywhere, and the nature of the abuse is inflicting obvious personal harm. Examples of this are not limited to the distribution of child pornography and sites that distribute sensitive personal financial information such as credit cards or social security numbers, or * Any site that is performing obviously illegal activities. * For any content that is NOT obviously illegal to us, we will refer you to the local authorities or to your own attorney to work within the legal system to make that determination. Actual Behavior GKG often disregards obvious evidence of fraudulent use of a domain name and defaults to the last condition above. In March 2016 GKG's founder and CEO Paul Marvin was served with a notice by ICANN concerning its failures to comply with the requirements of the Registrar Accreditation Agreement. NOTICE OF BREACH OF THE RAA https://www.icann.org/en/system/files/correspondence/serad-to-marvin-30mar16-en.pdf LegitScript reports their findings after dealings with GKG GKG is another US-based registrar in Bryan, Texas, that refuses to terminate domain name registration services to rogue internet pharmacy operators, including affiliates of spammy networks like Rx-Partners and Glavmed Affiliate Pharmacy Network. GKG is unique in that it doesn’t even follow its own abuse reporting standards and processes, which states that “other inappropriate content … performing obviously illegal activities” is considered abuse and will be handled accordingly. A typical response to an abuse report: ---- ---- Due to the fact that we can not determine any illegal act occurring with said domain(s), you will need to address your requests with the hosting provider(s) of said domain(s). Or provide a valid US court order demonstrating illegal activity is occurring with this website. Additionally, the domain names in question are not in any direct violation of GKG's terms of service. If you have any specific information leading to a specific policy violation, please provide that information so we may validate the request. Lastly, a valid US Court Order supporting your claim would make it an easy decision for us. In cases where laws are clearly being violated, we can act accordingly. Those that are not so clear are reserved for the US Court to decide. Kind Regards, Michael M. GKG Abuse Prevention Team ---- ---- =Examples of domains used for fraud= By loading any of these, the registrar can verify the brand, then establish the fraudulent use of the domain name by viewing the evidence that has been prepared for registrars and law enforcement. Note that some of these will be switched from one fraud brand to another. Each heading is a link to evidence of fraud. It is clear from the evidence that they are performing obviously illegal activities. ( See also GKG_list Awaiting action Canadian Drugstore 1st-canadian-healthcare.com 7pills.com bonusmed-24.com canadian-healthcare-24h.com canadianmeds-24.com mycanadianrxmeds.com secure-rx-shop.com topcanadianshop.com Canadian Health&Care Mall prosales24x7.com (redirects to medsoffers.net) Canadian X Pharmacy world-pharm.com CanadianPharmacy canadianrxmedsonline.com medsoffers.net My Canadian Pharmacy my-canadianpharmacy.com Online Pharmacy 247drugsshop.com 247worldstorerxc.com 247worldstorerxd.com 247worldstorerxn.com 247worldstorerxs.com 247worldstorewrx.com 247worldstorewrxe.com 24h-drugsshop.com 24h-drugsstore.com 365worldstorerxc.com 365worldstorerxd.com 365worldstorerxm.com 365worldstorerxn.com 365worldstorerxs.com 365worldstorewrx.com 365worldstorewrxe.com bestcanadadrugs.net bestmedsonline24-7.com bestmedsonline24h.com bestmedsonline24x7.com buydrugs365.com ca-green-store.com canadameds-24.com canadian-pharmshop-24x7.com canadiandrugs24.com cmed24.com cmeds24.com de-online-apotheke.com deliveryspot.net eu-medshop.com euro-pharma-24h.com euro-pharma24h.com euro-pharmstore24h.com farmacia-online-italia.com heals-rx.com healthbonuses-24.com mds-top.com med-shop24h.com med-shop24x7.com med-shop365.com medsonline24h.com medsprostore.com medstore-24h.com mens-active.com mens-ed-solution.com mobilereorders.com my-online-pillsstore.com my-reorder.com myhealthonline24x7.com online-rx-shop.com online-secure-shop.com pills24x7.com piqtape.com rx-medis.com rx-pills.com rxcanadianmarket.com rxellite24.com rxstore-24h.com rxstore-365.com secure-rx-market.com secure-rx-shop.net sundayhealth.net top-online-pillsstore.com top-rx-store.com topcanadadrugs.net topdrugshop24-7.com topmedsonline24h.com toppharmastore.com topqualitydrugs.com trustpharmamall.com trustpharmaproducts.com trustpharmastore.com trustpharmshop.com trustpharmstore.com TrustPharmacy globalmedonline24h.com Suspended fraud domains Removed For Fraud or Chargebacks buycheapcialisonline.com Online Pharmacy ClientHold Dec 2016 buycheapcialisonline.info Online Pharmacy ClientHold Dec 2016 buycheapcialisonline.net Online Pharmacy ClientHold Dec 2016 ---- Common IP addresses Sequenced by most frequently abused. Note that these may change from day to day. Reporting to the hosting Internet Service Providers is fruitless. 32 64.251.10.228 23 46.242.131.58 17 37.230.118.110 15 109.236.81.39 12 109.236.81.41 7 109.236.81.38 4 5.149.252.44 1 95.142.32.168 1 37.1.213.104 1 37.1.208.85 1 163.172.122.45 =Where to send abuse complaints= abuse@gkg.net and paul@gkg.net =Additional Contact Information= Postal address Correspondence & Payment address: P.O Box 1450 302 N Bryan Ave Bryan, Texas 77806-1450 USA Registration Information Telephone and FAX Telephone: 877-695-1790 or 855-875-6611 Fax: 281-617-5825 =Related information= Pharmacy fraud operations * Canadian_Health&Care_Mall * Canadian_Neighbor_Pharmacy * My_Canadian_Pharmacy * Toronto_Drug_Store * Canadian_Family_Pharmacy * WikiPharmacy * International_Legal_RX * US_Drugs * Men Health * RxMedications * RxExpressOnline * OEM Software Affiliate program coordinator employing spammers * EvaPharmacy * RX-Partners =Sources for this article= Independent LegitScript report on five worst rogue registrars Interview Corporate Facebook LinkedIn Company Homepages * https://www.gkg.net * https://www.gkg.net/spam/